A Demon or A Savior?
by SypherBlue
Summary: After witnessing the events of both seasons, the characters reflect on what was revealed during the entire showing. Was the Demon Emperor Lelouch really a demon or was he a savior under all the sins?
1. Chapter 1

A Demon or A Savior?

Part 1

Silence filled the room, none of the guests within the darken room could process what they had watched with their very own eyes. It had to be a lie, right? None of the footage they witness could make sense and yet, it did. The truth was there, glaring at them with hateful eyes and baring its deadly canines. How could you process the fact that the one person you thought was a devil in human flesh was the only one who ended up saving the world? A scream pierced through the silence as a gentle little girl, the sister of a demon, let out all her despair. Her tears ran freely down her cheeks as she mourned for the lose of her beloved brother, the one the whole world had claimed to be a demon. Her throat struggled as she forced scream after scream from it, hiding those beautiful eyes, paled compared to her brother, within her hands. She did not want this, but the truth was there, watching with gleeful eyes at the freedom it was given.

"Big Brother!" She cried out over and over, the young empress Nunally Vi Britannia, the 100th Empress of the Britannia empire, wept openly without a care about the others behind her.

From the one closest to her, a masked figure, Zero the leader of the Black Knights and her own sworn protector, stared in utter disbelief. Underneath the mask, the former Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi, allowed his own tears to run, wishing nothing more to beg for forgiveness. He knew his best friend was a liar but to this extend, it was hard to believe a single thing from him until now. The struggles of wielding the power known as Geass were news to him and now, the fact was deadly. A power that could grow more and more to the point of never turning off was truly deadly and full of insanity. Mao, a fellow Geass user had apparently gone insane from the constant thoughts he was forced to listen to unless he clung on to sanity from C.C.'s voice. Lelouch, the demon emperor himself, had his own struggles with his powers because just a simple joke took the lives of many. Lelouch was the one who wanted to die by his sister's hands to make her the savior but instead, she became the bloodstained princess. Lelouch could not stop the order and in the end, took the life of a sister he loved so closely just like his little sister Nunally. Even Shirley's death was not his doing, Rolo, the false little brother that was assigned to him, had done the deed and had even plotted to kill Nunally. Shirley, regardless of how many times her memories were erased and written, still loved Lelouch and had forgiven him long ago. He even pleaded with Suzaku to keep his little sister safe after all the hurt and suffering he has been to. He still came to Suzaku to play the protector and the Knight he was meant to be but, he was just a murderer.

Behind Zero, Cornelia had her head bowed low as the truth she had so desperately searched her was nothing like what she had thought. Her little brother, Lelouch, was the subject of her hatred after knowing that he had a hand in Euphie's death, her own beloved sister. Yet, looking back at the footage, learning more about this Geass power, she grew sick to her stomach. A wretched power that twisted men and drive them to the brink of insanity. Her brother had wanted to co-operate with Euphie, but his wretched power grew too powerful and ended up killing his sister to prevent any more bloodshed. Could she had done the same? Kill your own sibling for there was no way at the time to stop an order that forced the person to obey? No, she would not have the strength to keep Euphie chained up until she even had some knowledge of this power. It would be too late and there were so many "what ifs" that it will only drag on what had needed to be done. She could not forgive her brother that was certain, however, she could finally move on from some of her hatred of him. He was not free of his sins, but she could at least keep his memory with her until there could be a day where she could forgive. Keeping her head down, she mourned the lost of her corrupted family that were the victims of one insane man. Even the woman she had inspired to become and loved so strongly was insane as that man. Forcing her own thoughts on to a little girl and robbed her of her childhood was sickening. Their outrageous plan to create a world without lies and the dead could come back to the living was foolish. To slay God and hope it will bring about the world that they were willing to use their own children as sacrifices. It made her want to laugh and scream out her frustrations, feeling her blood boiled at the scene. Lelouch shouting at them that they had abandoned him and Nunally in Japan and had not stopped the war, fully knowing that the two were still there and alive. All those years of mourning the lost of her two siblings flashed through her mind as she could still see the two playing with little Euphie around the grounds. She gave a bitter smile towards the floor; she grew tired of the lies she was forced to endure and accept. The only remaining survivor were Nunally, still screaming in her agony and Schneizel, a brother who had shot her down like she was a pest, was now geassed to forever obeying the mask known as Zero.

Various members of the Black Knights stared at the screen with widen eyes, some could not handle the facts laid down and some grew bitter. Kallen, the very first person Lelouch had recruited, gritted her teeth as tears blurred her vision. The man she had grown feelings for, was suffering far more than she could ever imagine. Killing your own siblings and then your own parents who lied to you and used you. Constantly being used like a pawn and having their struggles be nothing more than boring topics to the emperor. To be tossed away and forced to live in a constant lie where you could be revealed and used just like your parents had done. She could still hear Lelouch telling her that she had to survive, to live to see the world he had created with such a complex lie. Besides her, Ohgi bit his bottom lip and looked over to his right side where his beloved wife, Villetta, had looked away from the screen as if to deny what it held. Ohgi was an everyday man who fought for the love of his country, but the facts revealed from the film were too complex for him to really grasp. Villetta, however, knew the extend of Geass though she did not know the full truth that her own emperor viewed the world in such a twisted vision. So many lives were being toyed with from the experiments on children to even creating a weapon that was supposed to kill God itself. Tamaki was silent for once though that was mainly because he was completely clueless on the full extend of the film that his mind simply blocked out most facts.

Tohdoh, however, closed his eyes and bowed his head towards the screen, so many thoughts racing through his mind. He could still remember the fire that burned in the young prince's eyes that eventually grew into a raging inferno driven to the edge of madness. Geass was a deadly tool there was no questions about it, but it was the war itself the drove the true insanity. Seeing the young boy carry his crippled sister through a field of corpses and lying through his being to protect her from the horrors of war; it cracked the harden heart of the warrior. Though he did not favor the order to slaughter children, but the Order of Geass, truly needed to be stopped and it was obvious that the children were trained to be just like Rolo; the most effective killers. Lelouch had wanted Geass to be wiped from the world, to prevent others from falling into its deadly grasps. He knew the full strength of Geass and knew how to handle his own, all that was left was to wipe out the rest of the users, before they succumb to its powers. How cruel it was to accidentally cause the death of so many Japanese and even killing one's own sibling. Though, at the end of it all, he truly did become the enemy of the world to end the hatred of the world. Tohdoh shook his eyes, remembering his own relief that the demon was dead, but now, he would honor the young man who brought peace to the world with his own death. He truly made the ultimate sacrifice; he ruined his image, made Zero the hero once more, and took the entire world's hatred along with him, knowing no one would ever thank him. Tohdoh opened his eyes slowly to stare into the back of a certain masked figure, seeing the young boy he trained so many years ago during those warm summer days.


	2. Author Note

Demon or Savior (Author Note)

Important Notes: Since the whole "characters watching the Series" fanfics have not reached any important plot points; I will try to attempt to at least do this. Each chapter will be based on either one or a group of characters from the Series and will only involve those characters. This will be a collection of One-Shots and will only focus on the important parts of the story though, some episodes will be mentioned and briefly touched on. This was originally going to be a simple three-part story but due to the support, I will do my best to give a more detailed story. Please understand that these will take time to go through the entire two seasons for each chapter. That way every chapter will be its own story and can be read by themselves. This way, if something happens, at least you can see some of characters P.O.V. on the Series. I do not own the characters, quotes, scenes and more. There will be these symbols "()" that will show which episode the quotes are from.

Characters from first to last: Suzaku (Chapter 1), Nunally (Chapter 2), Kallen (Chapter 3), Cornelia and Guilford (Chapter 4), Tohdoh and Chiba (Chapter 5), Jeremiah and Sayoko (Chapter 6), Gino and Anya (Chapter 7), Tamaki and Ohgi along with Villetta (Chapter 8), Milly and Rivalz with Nina (Chapter 9), Lloyd and Cecile with Rakshata (Chapter 10), Xingke and Tianzi with Kaguya (Chapter 11), Everyone (Chapter 12)

I have started Chapter 1 and currently working my way through Season 1 for Suzaku. Once I have the Chapter complete, it will become easier to write the other chapters once I find a good pace. Thank you for the support and for your time. I will do my best. -Sypher


End file.
